Idiots, Tests and Pactio Cards
by WorthWriting
Summary: The clouds say a sad song. Eyes peer into the unknown. With death catching his breath, the young wizard and his beloved students paved to yet another world.
1. Author's Notice

Hey guys! It's been quite a while since I updated but my inbox being filled with subscriptions and story alerts, I can't help but giving another shot at this. Stay tune for future updates of my stories. Thanks for the support.

P.S Will be rewriting the story. So watch out for updates

FinalTune™


	2. Chapter 1

Wew, finally I had the time to finish this rewrite. Thanks the subscriptions, alerts and the comments. It warms my heart to see people reading my fanfics. So I hope you continue to read them despite my flaws. Enough drama, here's my rewrite of Idiots, Tests and Pactio Cards!

* * *

The boy never regretted his actions. Despite the tragedy that occurred in _Mundus Magicus,_ Negi Springfield continued to walk forward. Together with the White Wing, he fought his way back to Majora. Upon arriving at the school's gates, a worried Dean and Takahata greeted him. It was only on the headmaster's office that Negi knew on what is really happening on the mortal world.

With the peril of Fate Averruncus and his rogue organization, the Kyoto Magic Council has come on to a decision that Negi Springfield was a threat to Majora and the peace of the new world. Rumors and absurd suggestions like killing him roam free in the senate. In a desperate attempt, Dean Kokonoe, together with his son Eishun asked Negi to have a transfer to another school temporarily. But the dean also knew that the boy's class wouldn't agree on such terms and so, together in agreement with the co-teachers, dean Kokonoe has included all the members of the White Wing in the transfer of Negi Springfield to Fumizuki Academy. The boy-teacher looks at the skies with uncertainty.

The sun hasn't risen up and yet the White Wing is at the train station. Nostalgia struck the as they will not be able to fully experience Majora after their long trip at the Magic World. Asuna heaved a sigh while looking at the still empty streets, later to be filled with students."Now, now don't be too sad" The dean said with encouragement. "It is only temporary and I think you would like the unique system that Fumizuki Academy offers." The dean walked towards each of the White Wing members and patted their head, when he reached her granddaughter; he gave a long look and with a pained smile, hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry headmaster, I will protect milady with all I have." Setsuna said with a deep voice. "I'll count you on that, Sakurazaki-kun." The dean replied with confidence. The train raised its engine to a maximum, the horns shouting into the morning sun. Takahata extended his hand to the boy teacher and with a smile; he patted him in the head. The dean followed suit and gave him a similar pat. "I trust you and your students will be responsible, Negi-kun. Please exercise limits on your magic. The principal of Fumizuki Academy is aware of our situation but it only known by a handful of staff. The students there are normal as they can be and it would be nice if they remain innocent on the events that are really happening."

They boy looked at the dean with a smile. "Worry not, headmaster." The dean felt the firm assurance of Negi and with another smile, he lead the White Wing into the train."I have notified the school of your arrival and will pick you up at the station. I have already taken care of lodgings and everything else so worry not. Think of this trip as a student/teacher-exchange program. I will immediately inform you if the situation is better here."

The White Wing waved their hands in thanks as a response. As the train goes farther away, the dean looked back at the place where Majora stands. "Are you sure it is temporarily, Kokonoe?" A voice suddenly said from his side."The council's decision has been set. If Negi-kun steps back at Majora, he will be killed. I have told them about his banishment and have agreed not to lay a finger on him as long as it doesn't threaten Majora or the interests of the council to the new world but still, what I'm worried about are Yukihi-". "Worry not; I will take care of the class rep. What you should be focusing on is on how you will convince the council to accept that the boy is not a threat." The voice interrupted him. "I understand your sentiments Evangeline but for now, let us watch on the events take their own steps."

Evangeline folded her arms in response. "It might not be a very good decision Kokonoe, the boy after all has still the encroachment of _Magia Erebea._ If it goes out of control, it would speak unknown disasters to wherever he's going but I guess that is the reason you made the White Wing tag along." The dean only replied with silence, still looking on at the tracks where the train has departed.

...

The train moves at a decent speed, the sunrise slowly shows his smile and with it, a view completely foreign to Negi and the White Wing. Holding a notebook about the Fumizuki Academy, Chisame looked at with a question drawn on her face. "Pretty normal if you ask me but there is this system... By tests and examinations, you are given a rank with each, there are certain privileges that you can enjoy..." I wonder what are these privileges...". "Maybe more delicious food-aru?" Ku Fei replied while giving a crisp yawn. "Or access to an exclusive library." Yue said with a soft voice while Nodoka nodded in agreement. "Nevertheless, it's a completely new environment so I wonder what it will be like there in general!" Haruna said grinning.

"Negi?" Asuna suddenly whispered on the boy's ears. "What's wrong? You seemed to be thinking of something."."Ah, it was nothing; It's just that I feel myself responsible for all this. If I haven't dragged you guys along, you wouldn't have to leave Majora." The boy-teacher heaved a sigh."Negi we have discussed this a couple of times already right? Look around you, do you think we're are regretting this?" Negi looked to see smiling faces around him, mixed with worry and encouragement. "We told you right? It is our decision and that, we be with you wherever you may be." Konoka said happily. Negi wiped the tears from his eyes, with a smile, he stood up. "Well then, Negima club let us prepare ourselves for what's ahead this time, no magic but still where we are going lies the unknown. Fumizuki Academy here we go!"

"Yeah!"

...

The sound of the bells signaling the school's start rang throughout the grounds. Students began rushing towards the gates, being cheerful as usual but instead of sharing the same feelings, the faculty felt tense on what is to come. After receiving a call from the dean of Majora, the Principal, together with her trusted staff has been preparing on the arrival of their new teacher and students.

"Principal, you are too tensed about this. They are only transfer students so please calm yourself." A man sitting by the side told with a sigh. "Nishimura, you know what they really are right? That's why I'm being all tensed." The Principal replied with a hoarse voice. "It's true that for years past, Majora and Fumizuki have established good relations with each other. The ones who were before me were told of Majora's true identity but still, I can't help but feel nervous."

"You should calm down, maa'm." Another voice told her. "Let us show the best face of Fumizuki Academy."."Y-You're right..." The principal forced a smile. "However, none of this shall be informed of the students. Even the respective A Classes must not be told of their arrival. I want this to be smooth for the Majora people." But the principal knew that somehow, the information would be leaked in the students and gave a sigh. "Oh well, let us go to the entrance where we could meet them. They should be arriving very soon."

As what the principal feared, information has been leaked on the students and ever since breaktime, the talks in the corridors contained nothing but the arrival of the rumored transferees. Almost all talks about them contained gender and where they will be placed. On the far side of the corridors where the F class is located, a boy can't help but also wonder on the news that has been going around.

"Hey, Yuuji. Aren't you intrigued about the transfer students?" The boy said with a light tone. "I'm not too interested in them. For sure they will not land in our class. This academy has strict regulations regarding transferees and if they are as dumb as you and land on this class, they will be one step closer on getting the boot."

"Yeah you could be right...Wait a minute did you just call me dumb?" Akihisa exclaimed. "Hmm..What about you Voyeur? What do you think of those rumors?" His voice directed to the man who was cleaning his camera with a gloomy expression. "Don't really care about them if they are not girls.". "What a likely response." Akihisa smiled.

"But still, we would be super lucky if they fall into our class, I mean we need more of those busty types. We already have the slender ones lead by Minami here so we wouldn't need other...MY SPINEEE!". Before anyone could notice, Minami already had Akihisa in all fours, Voyeur in position in front of her hoping for a gleam shot."You take back!" The girl shouted as she put more force. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" "Just a little more..."

Something was coming yet the usual days continue at the Academy. Yuuji gave a short sigh and peered into the window. Thinking about what was ahead of them but an eerie sound made him raise his guard.

"Yuuji..."

A girl with a vibrant, purple shaded, hair came barging into the classroom. Her radiant looks struck the entire male population but a cold air embraced the area. Aki and the others could only watch as Yuuji made gestures of apology and mercy as the girl got on what seemed to be a stun gun."Oho, I guess Kirishima-san is aware of the coming students." Akihisa pounded his fist in a gesture of understanding. Yuuji barely standing up, replied with a hoarse voice. "It doesn't matter if she knows it or not...Why would she get her stun gun and use it on..."

"Yuuji, we're not finished talking..."

Amist the screams of his friend, Akihisa turned his back towards the wall. "But still, those transfer students. What if they're all girls, Oooh, what should I do!.."

"Akihisa-kun."

"Aki."

A familiar dread ran through Aki's spine. "Heh, now feel the wrath that flows within my body, Akihisa!" "No, have mercy. Both of you!". Amidst the commotion, Voyeur suddenly barged in the classroom, his nose still bleeding and his eyes bloodshot. Trying to clear his throat, he told of what he saw.

"T-T-They're here. A-And T-They're all girls!"

...

Riding the cars that picked them up. Negi and the Ala Alba marveled at the sights that passed before them. Still thinking of what happened before, the teacher gave a small sigh. "Oi, Negi." Asuna suddenly called from the back. "Don't be like that. We're as tensed as you are.". "R-Right." The boy replied, trying to force a smile but his thoughts spoke different. "What happened at that world, I won't let it be the same here. I will do my best as my teacher and keep Fumizuki Academy's peace be intact."

Engrossed in his thoughts, Negi didn't realize they have arrived. The other White Wing members poked their heads from the cars' windows and looked at their soon-to-be new school."Ok then." The boy stood up as the cars came to a stop. "Let's go to our new school." Asuna and the others can only smile at their teacher's determined face.

Stepping outside, the Ala Alba was greeted by the warmth of the noon sunshine. Looking around, The Ala Alba then began telling their impressions of the school. Haruna gave a good grin as he looked at the old exteriors of the building with Nostalgia. Chisame grumbled about the net connectivity as Nagase and Ku wondered if there will be a dojo nearby. Yue and Nodoka continued to stay close at Negi but they too can't help but wonder on the new school before them.

Suddenly, a field was suddenly brought towards them. Getting their guard up, the Ala Alba surrounded Negi. "W-What's this? A magic field?" Asuna squeaked. "No, I don't detect any mana sustaining it." Chachamaru replied with a soft voice. "E-Everyone let's not be tensed about th-"

"Hahaha, you lot sure seemed shock!" A voice interrupted him.

The Ala Alba looked towards the main entrance to see 3 people approaching them. An elderly lady, a middle-aged man and a young woman with them, are tiny things that the group didn't recognize. "Familars?" Yue whispered. "Could be. If I could only use my artifact.". "No." The teacher interjected. "Only the staff knows of our true identities let us stay calm until we know what the real situation is."

"Hahaha." The old lady continued laughing. "With the gestures you are showing, it seems you see us as an enemy but worry not for we aren't. I'm the principal of Fumizuki Academy and these are my staff." Suddenly, the creatures that were with them began tugging the Ala Alba's clothes. "Ah, how cute!"

"Hmmm it seems they like it." Youko whispered the Principal. "Principal, it seems they are aware of their..." Nishimura couldn't finish as the windows began filling themselves with students. "Oh my, I guess it can't be helped." Clearing her throat, the 3 said in unison.

"Welcome to Fumizuki Academy!"

* * *

And that's it! The first chapter of my rewrite! As usual, comments and reactions are always appreciated. Once again, thank you and hope to see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Was it a months or a year? I don't know but here I am. I'm sorry for the "eternal" wait guys. Seeing my inbox filled with notifications of following and subscription, I'm gonna try this one yet one more time! Although it won't be frequent, I will do my best to update!And now, without further ado, here's chapter II of Idiots, Tests and Pactio cards.

* * *

Since from the very beginning, Fumizuki and Mahora has established firm relations of friendship. With the goal of imparting their knowledge in a unique way, the two founders have decided to establish a cove of learning. As time passes on, Mahora began to develop the affinity to magic; a domain of learning that is a closely guarded secret. With Fumizuki leaning towards the more scientific approach, the two thrived in the domains of education; let it be in the open or in the shadows.

"Welcome to Fumizuki Academy!"

Showing a bright smile, the principal extended her hands to the young boy teacher. With the summoned creatures tugging his sleeves, Negi frantically straightened his shirt and tie. "Y-Y-Yes s-such an expressive welcome principal."

"Ah. Well, this is the pride and joy of the Fumizuki Academy after all." The principal replied with a grin. "One we would say as a very, very unique approach to examinations!"

"Yeah t-t-they are so cute!" N-Nodoka squealed softly as Youko's summons began climbing her head.

"These things remind of Master's familiars back at Mahora." Chachamaru added

"Eh? Don't tell me you've missed Evangeline already?!" Haruna teased while Chisame muttered something.

"Ehem. Anyways, shall we go inside? I would like to show you and your students on how things work around here!" With a flick of her hands, the paper dispersed and with it, the summons.

"Aww..I wonder if we'll get one?!" Asuna sighed

"Hmm it might be a rodent though Asuna-dono after all we're the Baka Ran-!"

"D-D-Don't bring it here Kaede aru!" Ku interjected

"Y-Yeah but still, I still hate studying so I don't really.."

"Well I do mind!" Asuna yelled before Yue could finish. "Anyways, let's go. We're falling behind."

"Eheh..Let's go Secchan!"

"O-Ojousama..p-please!"

With their spirits lifted up, the White Wing together with Negi, followed the principal inside.

…

"All sizes..All shapes…All colors …"

With blood nearly painting the entire floor red, Voyeur muttered incomprehensible words while ogling the White Wing.

"Hmm a 10 year old boy having such a selection of girls. What do you think Yuu-"

"G-Gaah Shouko not in the corridors!"

"Unforgivable. You were looking at one of the transfer students' chest."

"I-I was not I was just wondering if what class they'll-Gaah!"

In the midst Yuuji's cries of help and death, Hideyoshi approached Akihisa. "Don't tell me you're thinking of the possibility of the girls transferring to class F?"

"Hmm? Well, not really but now that mentioned it, I think it would be quite nice if they somehow land on to our class. I mean we could use a bit more selection as Minami is so flat there are no hopes i-Ouch! Ouch! My spine! My spine!"

Before he could do something, Minami grabbed Akihisa by the legs and started bending it and all the while, Voyeur positioned himself in a suggestive angle

"Say that again Aki?! Say that Again?!"

"You have such desirable flat chest that everyone wou-Something's gonna break! Something's gonna break!"

"Muuuh! Aki!"

"Just a bit more, just a bit more!"

"Ah, ah..Class F being the idiots as usual…"

From out of nowhere, a voice suddenly broke the commotion. "Seriously, do you have no intent of improving your classrooms and well, your brains?!"

"What's this? Is Class-C being a show off again?" Responding to the mockery made by Class C, Yuuji straightened up his shirt. "Remember this Murakata, our last battle was but a feint from me and Akihisa."

"All talk and no work. No wonder you're not improving. Honestly, I'm still wondering why Miss Shimeji is enduring-"

"You take back those words!" Mizuki exclaimed, cutting Murakata off.

"Tsk. How arrogant can you get?" Minami added. "If our battle wasn't on cool down, we would've stomped you guys' right here right now!"

"Then let it be done!" A thundering voice shouted as the summoning fields spreads around the corridor.

Before anyone could realize, the entire White Wing and the principal was on the corridor. Wearing her big grin, she then turned to Negi.

"Mr. Springfield. It is my honor to have you shown our unique system. The thing that separates us from the other schools." Looking back at the class representatives, the principal then shouted.

"Allowing the Summon Battle. Let it commence!"

* * *

And that's it for Chapter II! If you have the spare time, do drop a comment. It really makes me want to continue :3 Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait everyone! Won't say anything else so here's Chapter 3!

* * *

"Allowing the summon battle! Commence!"

Upon the commanding voice of the principal, the field like wildfire covered the halls. Several shapes and numbers glittered from time to time and within moment's notice, familiar-like creatures appeared from the ground, all geared up for the upcoming battle.

"Oh this should be exciting!" Haruna exclaimed. "I wonder what kind of spectacle we'll see."

"Or the kind of magic they would show us..." Yue added while sipping her juice. "To be honest, I don't feel any kind of disturbance in the magic flo-!"

"D-Don't say those kind of things Y-Yue! W-W-We're all undercover you know!" Nodoka squeaked in panic.

In mixture of cheer and confusion, Negi's gaze was not broken on the battle that was brewing. As Minami and Hideyoshi take the frontlines, the young wizard's eyes emitted a faint glitter.

"Heh, that's it Negi. Forget it all for now and enjo-"

"Ah, Yuuji! The left side! The left!"

Before the Ala Alba could realize, the ESB has already progressed into the corridors. With the battles out of reach, the principal then turned to Ironman.

"I'm hoping Class F would give us a rather, entertaining ESB."

"Heh. They're idiots I'm sure they'll cook up with something which brings me, Springfield-sensei would you like to accompany me in overseeing their battle?"

"E-Eh? But I have no idea on what to do.."

"Come on Negi! I'm sure it'll be a fun experience for you!" Asuna urged as the other Ala Alba members nodded in agreement.

"B-But.."

From out of nowhere, several summoned beings passed by through them.

"Uwaah..They're so adorable~"

"I-I hope m-my familiar w-would be decent..."

"I believe the term is summoned being Nodoka..."

Looking at their entranced faces, Negi heaves a sigh. "Ok then Ironman, I'll be relying on you on showing me the ropes!"

"Its Nishimura, Springfield-sensei. Ironman is what the students usually call me..but..what the heck." With a big grin, the two teachers shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you again Mr. Ironman!"

"Likewise Mr. Springfield!" As their hands shake vigorously, Nishimura can't help but feel the inhuman strength that was flowing within the boy teacher; transmitted in their handshake. Shifting gazes, he then turns to the principal which shows a small smile in return.

"Well then, most of the ESB is happening on the 2nd floor. I believe the principal has already registered your commands so all we need to do is go up."

"E-Eh commands? Y-You mean spel-Oof!" Before he could finish, Asuna goes over and lightly pounds his teacher's head.

"Ahaha! This Negi! Always so excited and blurting random things! Uhhm..can we tag along Ironwood-sensei?!"

"Its Ironman Ms. Kagurazaka and of course. If the principal allows it then I don't see any problem."

"Of course. It will also be the best way to orient our new students. Now then, you lot better hurry. The ESB might be over by the time you all reach the 2nd floor."

Giving one last nod, Ironman then led the Ala Alba upstairs, leaving the principal and Youko.

"It seems the Ironman can feel the boy's...Strength. Judging from his expression that he showed me earlier."

"About the boy teacher and Mahora principal?"

"They were not clear on the details but...Let's just observe for now. They are our guest and to strengthen the bonds between the two schools. I sure hope they'll elaborate on what is really happening later on."

Looking at her wristwatch, the principal heaves a heavy sigh.

[2nd Floor Corridors]

After a few minutes, Nishimura and Ala Alba finally arrived. In the heat of battle, several teachers were in position, overseeing the ESB battles and as expected, Class F is slowly being pushed back.

In one of the corners, Hideyoshi, Voyeur, Yuuji and Akihisa ponder over their next move after subduing several Class E students.

"Ugh. This is getting hard of us Yuuji. We need some sort of plan if we are to win this."

"I know Akihisa but it seems that Class E has bolstered their forces. Himeji needs more time if we can flank the-!"

"From behind! Voyeur!"

From out of nowhere, several Class E reinforcements appeared.

"This is the end Sakamoto! Teacher if you please!"

"All right! Permission to summon granted!"

Thrusting his hands forward, a similar field from earlier appeared and from it, several familiars have appeared and began clashing with one another.

"You guys need to fall back! Voyeur and I can handle this!" Hideyoshi exclaimed.

"Formulate a plan...You guys must retreat."

"But..tsk, we need to meet with Shimada and the others Akihisa! Let's g- Akihisa?!" Calling his name, Yuuji notices Akihisa staring from several meters away from where the Ironman and the Ala Alba are.

"Save that for later your idiot! We need to fall back right now!"

"Wait! I have a plan..A plan that can may be bail us out of here.."

"What do you mean? Well you better make it fast because we're going to be using orange boxes again if I'm picked off here.."

...

Back to where the Ala Alba is, Ironman briefly explains the mechanics and the situation.

"...So you see the difference in power and prowess. Class F has resorted to covert tactics to try and actually win. It seems that Class E has actually prepared for this ESB and I wouldn't be surprised if Sakamoto gets picked off."

"...Ah, I see...But isn't this a bit too hard on them?" Negi replied. "You mentioned about their learning facilities being degraded

"It is but our method Springfield-sensei. "

"...I see."

With his gaze not leaving the clash a few meters away, the Ala Alba sensed that something was off.

"I think he's concerned with Class F." Yue squeaked while Nodoka nodded in agreement.

"But that's our Negi's nature." Konoka added. "Knowing him, he might be thinking of something to help them."

"And that very attitude had repercussions Konoka! Remember what happened at Mun-!"

From out of nowhere, several hands suddenly silenced Chisame's mouth.

"Sigh..ok then." Leaving the group pile, Asuna suddenly grabs Negi's arm.

"A-A-Asuna-san?!"

"Excuse me Mr. Ironmetal but can we borrow sensei for a few minutes?!"

"Again, its Ironman Ms. Kagurazaka and I don't mind."

"Thanks~"

"W-What's going Asuna-san? What's this all.." Before he could finish, his eyes met of the Ala Alba, like expecting something.

"We know Negi. You're thinking about something. So let's hear it!"

"Everyone...Well, actually its regarding about the ESB..."

* * *

And that's it! Comments and reviews are appreciated. Its what keeps me writing. Thanks for reading and see you on the next Chapter!


End file.
